We propose to replicate (with moderate revision) a 1957 national interview study of American adults in 1975 and to conduct analysis comparing the population and subgroups in 1957 and 1975 on major social motives, role adaptations, and mental health indicators and comparing patterns of motive-role interaction at the two time points. We propose to interview a national sample of 2,500 men and women aged 21 and older. For further amplifications of the marital role we propose to interview approximately one-fourth of the married respondents' spouses (estimate: 400). We will use the 1957 interview schedule as its base, with additions as they are required to obtain a richer understanding of motives, role experiences and coping styles. There are four foci to our projected comparisons of Americans View Their Mental Health done in 1957--and the proposed interview to be carried out in 1975: (1) to plot the shifts in major life roles in the United States from 1957 to 1975; (2) to gauge the changes in major social motivations from the 1950's to the 1970's; (3) to describe and analyze the impact of these roles on the subjective experiences of Americans during that time, including their reported symptoms of distress; (4) to assess the changes in styles of coping with problems, especially those arising from life roles. There is an explicit other aim, to make the data widely available through archiving in order to assure their optimum use in mental health research. We envision at least three books emerging from this research--one (sociologically oriented) about shifts in roles; one about coping with distress in America, parallel to and including comparison with Americans View Their Mental Health; and one about motive-role interaction, parallel to and including comparisons with Marriage and Work in America.